


Cozy Prisons

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid focusing Spock and his emotional hang-ups in TOS, set to the song by A-Ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Prisons

[Download here]() (24 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
